future love
by miko nakaida
Summary: Summary is in the story Warning: guyxguy and mpreg don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Future love

Warning to those of you who don't like Yaoi or mpreg, if you don't like the story that is to be posted than do not read please; thank you for understanding.

But to those of you who are fans of guyxguy or male pregnancy than pleas e enjoy, one quick reminder I am open for ideas and I'm very new to this so please don't hate me if I get some things wrong, let me know in the reviews if I messed on something thank you x3

Tasuku and jackknife dragon have been buddies ever since tasuku was a child. Their bond had stayed the same no matter what had gone wrong, but now a force of evil is trying to tear their bond apart.

Will the two buddies win against this dark force or will they be pulled away from one another. What will happen to their relationship, will the two finally tell each other their true feelings for the other.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the usual work for tasuku ryuenji, he and his buddy jackknife dragon would help the buddy police catch rogue buddy fighters, and arrest them for what crimes they had committed into doing.

Jack and tasuku's bond would never change, even if things had got really bad, like what had happened to tasuku in the gaen cup.

Their bond as buddies hadn't changed for anything at all. As they came into the buddy police , tasuku had noticed jack had been acting strange. " jack, what's wrong?" He asked turning to the dragon.

Jack looked at him and shoot his head "it's nothing tasuku" he said ,avoiding the teen's crimson eyes. Tasuku frowned as he grabbed the green dragons hand, "jack you know you can tell me, I'll listen" he said, his eyes becoming soft.

Jack looked at him, showing a reassuring smile; every time the green armor dragon looked into those crimson eyes, he felt like all the doubt's that he had would all fade away. " I'm fine tasuku, I promise" he said to the teen. Tasuku sighed in defeat, he knew well enough that he wouldn't be able to break the dragon, no matter what he'd try to convince him.

Tasuku had put the fugitive buddy fighter in jail, as he and jack left for their living quarters. By the time he got into his room, he laid on his bed in exhaustion, clearly from the numerous rogue buddy fighters that had threatened to harm the people of Tokyo. He yawned as he fell into slumber, forgetting to place his covers over him.

Jack smirked as he was in his smaller form, and draped the covers over the teens body. ' poor kid, he's been through a lot now' he thought. The door opened to reveal captain ai and count dawn.

He shushed the two, pointing over to a sleeping tasuku, the two nodded as he and them walked out of the teen's room, in order to not disturb him.

Jack turned to the two, " what's wrong?" he asked them. Count dawn looked at captain ai, who nodded his head to him. " this note came in, addressed to you and tasuku" he said, giving jack a letter. The letter was dark red, with a orange stamp, on the stamp made the dragon's eyes widen in shock. " what is it jack" ai asked the dragon, who looked up at him.

" this is from a dragon clan, who uses a powerful dark magic that was banned in magic world, but how the dark dragons were banned from dragon world, we all thought they were extinct" he said, letting out a growl of rage.

After talking with count dawn and ai, jack went back into his and tasuku's living quarters, he smiled seeing tasuku still asleep. But something about tasuku got him thinking ' should I really tell him?' he thought, asking himself.

Farther away from the buddy police station, a woman with dark long blue hair, with bat wings was in the air. She had dark brown eyes as she stared at the station with a wide smirk. Behind her was a dark black dragon, it's eyes were purple. " what is your plan, kirako" the dragon asked, licking its lips as it grinned. Kirako smirked at the dragon, turning to him as she looked at his purple orbs " be patient my friend, soon we'll have jackknife dragon on our side, and poor tasuku will be all alone, with no family, no friend, but of course no love" she said, grinning as they vanished into the dark night.

Ok guys that's the start of chapter one so if you guys have any ideas on the dark dragon character, I'm open for names if you have any.

I will try my best to update my next chapters and if you guys have an idea for some baby choices let me know on the reviews

Thank you very much~

Love yours truly miko nikaida


	3. Chapter 3

That morning tasuku and jack were on their way to see their friends. " it has been a while since we've seen gao and the others" said tasuku. Jack nodded in agreement, but tasuku soon noticed that his buddy was distracted, ' this is probably my chance now' he thought as he hugged the green dragon.

Jack looked down at his buddy in surprise from the sudden embrace. "Tasuku?" He asked, staring at the teen. Tasuku looked up at his buddy, his eyes filled with worry, " jack what's wrong, you've been acting really strange".

Jack looked away, eyes avoiding contact with the boy's. ' I don't want tasuku to get hurt' he thought as he looked at the boy, smiling soft " it's nothing tasuku, I'm just a bit tired" he lied. Tasuku looked at him in confusion but nodded as he started walking again.

Once the two got to the mikado family house, the two heard something in the dojo of the household. They looked into the dojo, and saw both drum and gao, training with the other.

Gao was at the bottom of drum, who was now in his full form, as he held the boy down. " damn it! You won, again!" gao cried in complaint. Drum smirked at the boy, " five times in a row" he said, chuckling.

Far from the mikado home, kirako was watching, with an evil smirk. Blue/purple energy was oozing out of her body "be patient kirako, we will soon have revenge for the dark dragon clan" said her buddy. She chuckled as she turned to the black creature " not only that but I've found jackknife dragon's true weakness, his very own buddy" she said, the creature opened its mouth as he grinned devilishly. " soon reaper, we will have your revenge" she said, hugging the dragon.

After seeing their friends, jack and tasuku had gone back to their headquarters, considering the two had a day off from work. Tasuku had already fallen asleep, which meant that jack had to carry the boy. Jack looked at the boy, and smiled at how peaceful he looked. But he noticed that tasuku starting shaking in his sleep, he also heard small whimpers and sobs as he looked at the boy, in surprise. " tasuku?" jack tried to wake up the boy, but he wouldn't budge as he kept whimpering, and held onto jack for comfort.

Jack sat on tasuku's bed, as he held the boy to his chest, trying his best to comfort him. " jack" tasuku cried, whimpering again " please don't leave me, please" he begged. Jack could the ache in his chest, his heart was in pain at how tasuku was crying out to him. He laid tasuku on the bed, his arms wrapped around the teen's waist ,as he kissed his head. " Its ok tasuku, I'm right here" he said, as he felt the boy hug him back. " I won't ever leave you, tasuku" he whispered. Tasuku hugged him tight as he soon calmed down, " jack, I love you" tasuku said, in a whisper.

Jack stared at tasuku, his eyes wide in shock, but he soon smiled as he kissed his head again. " I love you too, tasuku" he said, closing his eyes as he held the teen close to him , as they slept in peace.

Kirako growled in anger as she saw the sight before her, " this can't be happening, how are those two still inseparable, I cast a dark spell but it did nothing!" she cried out in a growl. Reaper looked at the woman, the blue/purple energy surrounding her like a blaze of fire. " calm yourself kirako, you don't need to show anger, we still have time to separate the two, we just need more patience" he said smirking.

_/

Miko: well that's the end of chapter two guys, thanks again for helping tasuku

Tasuku: no worries miko, me and jack were happy to do it

Jack : yeah

Miko: ok readers, if you guys liked this story than please read my other one called special beginning me and my buddy galaxy worked really hard on thinking of that story

Galaxy: now if you want to follow miko, please do and favorite her stories, even though she's not a author yet she's still trying her hardest

Miko: anyways thanks guys, until next time my wonderful readers, see ya next time! Bye bye


	4. bad attitude

A few weeks had passed since tasuku was attacked by dark magic. Tasuku was sleeping in, since it was his day off, he was having a nice dream. He of course was thinking about his buddy, jackknife dragon, but in his dream they both were about to tell each other something. But unfortunately , he woke up before he could hear what jack was going to say, he sat up from his bed looking around as he rubbed his eye.

He noticed that jack was gone, ' I guess he went to see count dawn' he thought, getting up. He got dressed in his normal buddy police clothes on, he than walked out of his room, but got pushed down by none other than gao mikado.

Gao quickly got off of tasuku " sorry tasuku, I didn't see you there" he said, as he helped the boy wonder up. " its ok, but what are you doing here?" he than asked, gao's eyes widened in realization.

" I forgot! Count dawn needs you something's wrong with jack, he suddenly became wild for some reason!" he said. Tasuku's eyes widened in surprise as he ran with gao, once they got into the main room, they heard a loud roar erupt. Gao and tasuku ran in front of count dawn and commander ai, as they saw jack trying to harm asmodai and drum.

Tasuku ran over to jack, his legs making him move fast, as he tried to protect drum and asmodai. " jack! Stop!" tasuku cried out to his buddy, but jack only growled in anger as he flew towards tasuku, who looked at him in shock.

Jack's mouth opened as he was about to hurt tasuku, who was shivering from fear, too frozen to even move from where he stood.

Before jack could attack the boy wonder, gao had activated a blue dragon shield, to protect tasuku. The blue haired boy stared at gao, only to then turn to jack, his eyes almost showing tears. 'jack this isn't you' he thought as he stared at his buddy, who only growled and lashed his claws at the shield protecting them.

Tasuku frowned as he ran around the shield, as he made full speed behind jack. Gao looked at him in surprise; as tasuku got onto the green dragon's back, hugging him tightly now.

"Jack, if you're in there! I want you to wake up!" he cried out. Jack growled in anger now, as he tried hard to push tasuku off of him, but froze as asmodai placed a counter spell on his chest. Jack's eyes returned to normal, as he looked at his friends in confusion. Tasuku soon got off of the dragon as he looked at him. " jack? Are you ok?" he asked, jack turned to tasuku only to shrug than.

But than jack had recollected what had happened to him, as he hugged tasuku close to him " I'm sorry, tasuku" he said. " I almost tried to kill you", tasuku smiled as he kissed jack on the nose, giving his buddy a kind smile as he hugged him.

" it's ok jack, I'm just happy that you're ok now, and came back to me" he said, nuzzling into the green dragon.

Farther away from them, kirako was not very happy, her plans were ruined once again, by the boy and his dragon. " now those two…have made a big mistake! I will have revenge, and I will make them all pay!".

Miko: well that's not good

Tasuku: I know what you mean

Miko: well that's chapter 3 for you guys, you know what to do if you like this story

Galaxy : and please stay tuned for miko's other stories, a special begging and future light from the moon we love you all for your support

Miko: until next time when you-

Everyone: buddyfight!


End file.
